


Demonizer

by ArsenicHazard



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, Demon slaying, Demons, Fighting, Humor, Hunting, Injury, M/M, Trust, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Will and Jem are paired off to protect London on Hallows Eve and run into some trouble.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Demonizer

Hallows Eve was the dreaded day for all Shadowhunters.

Every hunter that was capable of being out the streets that night, was sent out, including William Herondale and James Carstairs. The young boys had grown to be close friends over the course of the few years of knowing each other, and despite being cold and reclusive in the Institute, James knew Will to be an overly happy person when he and James were alone. Such was the case that night, the two of them getting ready with their weapons and heading out across town. The sky was already beginning to darken, shadows climbing up the walls of the buildings as they passed, looming over the town in anticipation for the night in question. Several street lamps were already being lit, casting an orange-ish haze onto the cobblestone and the water droplets from that day’s rainfall.

Will talked much more than Jem –the usual for them both.

“So, are you scared James?” Will teased with a smirk in his direction. “So many demons, so little time. I would hate for you to get hurt. If you can’t handle it, just let me know.”

“I do believe you should be more worried about yourself.” Jem murmured, holding back the laugh that rose in his throat when Will huffed, promptly tripping over a loose stone. He fought hard with the expression, knowing as soon as he laughed, his joking seriousness would be lost.

The younger boy huffed indignantly, straightening himself out and they continued on.

It wasn’t too long until they made their first encounter in a back alley on King Street. The two boys had seen the shadows of a demon and took off after it, Will racing on ahead slightly. They both cornered the demon, easily slaying it with their blades. The beast had let out a loud screech upon its dying moments, surely loud enough that even a mundane would be able to hear it.

Standing over where the creature once was, the two boys nodded, turning to head back the way they came.

Will froze, however, grabbing Jem’s wrist. All of his hairs stood on end, the dark energy surrounding them as more demons materialized. Their dark figures bore red eyes and jagged teeth, advancing on the corner they were in. So now the roles were reversed, he supposed. 

“Jem-“ He said softly. The Welsh boy saw the other pull his sword from his cane, nodding as they both readied their weapons. At least he had Jem by his side, Will thought, because he couldn’t work with anyone else. But the two boys had a type of synchronization that was unrivaled in the Institute, even at such a young age.

Two out of the three demons lunged into attack, snarling and growling menacingly. It took both of their strength to hold them off, and they were doing a pretty stand up job if it had not been for the final demon making his attack while they were preoccupied.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the phantom go for the silver haired boy, panic setting in. 

**.** **.** **.**

Will had always feared not being able to help Jem when he needed it most. Ever since they had become friends, Will constantly worried when they were separated. For the first few weeks of hearing Jem cough and seeing the blood, Will had downright refuse to sleep anywhere else for fear of Jem needing his help. William had always feared a loss of control, and this anxiety was now focused solely around the only boy he could ever possibly love and open up to. If Will lost him, he would have no one. 

The problem was that Will knew, above all else, that he was going to lose him no matter what. They had established that from the very beginning: Jem was dying.

When the Welsh boy felt helpless, he got destructive, and Jem had always tried to teach him new ways to help out so that he would never get to that stage.

Ultimately, the two boys fought so hard to help each other, that neither realized that they actually were. Both always thought they could do better.

**.** **.** **.**

It was this loss of control that Will felt when he saw the scene before him. As if everything had stopped on his end and he could picture the demon attacking Jem, and killing him, all while he was over here, being useless.

“ _ Jem! _ ” Will screamed, not daring to let that happen on his watch.

In a swift motion, he killed the demon who had staggered back at his scream, collapsing as the blade was pulled from its body. Will rushed over, the larger demon turning in his direction, letting out its attack on the furious boy. 

Will could barely hear anything over the blood pounding in his ears as he pushed himself into attack, slashing angrily at the beast. Once defeated, Jem joined in to help after killing his own demon, they stood back, panting heavily.

“William, you idiot.” Jem murmured, moving closer.

“It’s not my fault they got attracted-“ Will began to protest, but stopped when he realized Jem wasn’t commenting about the attack, but about the gash in the black-haired boy’s leg. One look at the blood, and the pain finally set it. Grimacing, he leaned against the brick wall behind them. James looped an arm around the other boy, letting him gain some balance.

Slowly they made their way back to the Institute, Jem struggling slightly with the effort, while Will hobbled on one leg.

Reaching the church doors, Charlotte was with them in an instant, relieving Jem of the added weight and helping them up to the infirmary. After lots of complaining and sarcastic comments about the pain, Will was finally left to rest, Jem beside the bed.

“Not your fault they got attracted?” Jem repeated, after such a long time since that conversation. He grinned lightly, just teasing. “Are you sure? Your smell might have lured them over.”

Will groaned. “Wow, James. I’m offended. I save your life, take a wound for you, and still you have no decency to thank your knight in shining armour.”

The silver-haired boy laughed. “Knight in shining armour? You’re just a womanizer.”

“Apparently a demonizer to you.”

The two boys laughed, leaning back. Jem was silent for a minute before speaking again. 

“Well then this demonizer better not run off and frolic with any demons. You still have my heart.”

Will turned to look at him, grinning widely. “And I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 


End file.
